


Writhing

by lilolilyrae



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, Sorry Not Sorry, Voyeurism, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Spock walks in on Jim masturbating. Shenanigans ensue- not the way you might think, though they do get there eventually :)





	Writhing

**Author's Note:**

> My uncreative titles are uncreative.  
Hope you'll like it despite that xD
> 
> For clarification:  
Jim masturbating in his quarters is not unusual, but it _is_ unusual for Spock to see or hear anything of it. Of course, if he'd hear that more regularly or at the beginning of their five year journey, he might have come to the correct conclusion before opening the door- but given that it has never happened before because Jim usually engages the privacy lock and resulting soundproofing of his room and only forgot this time, Spock doesn't think that what is happening inside might be something normal... That's why he thinks of a possible medical emergency instead.

Spock is almost ready to start his evening meditation, yoga mat in place and incense in the air. He goes into the adjoining bathroom to relieve himself, wash his hands and us almost out of the door again when he hears noises coming from the other entrance, the door connecting the Captain's quarters to the bathroom. 

Spock halts in his tracks. Are those noises of distress?

"Captain?" he asks through the door. There is no answer, but the next noise is definitely a moan-

The door to the Captain's quarters is unlocked, and he opens it to step through- yet freezes immediately.

Spock sees his captain on the bed, naked, sweaty, with three fingers inside his anus.

Now he is fairly certain the noises Jim makes are moans of pleasure, even though he cannot tell what he would find so pleasing in this particular act. He still feels his ears heat up, certain they are an embarrassing shade of green.

Then, Jim turns towards him a little- thankfully, he is burying his face in a pillow as he does, so Spock stays unseen- and Spock sees the Captain's hard, dripping cock. 

Ready to retreat as it is verified captain isn't in distress, Spock freezes in place when the next sound, though muffled through the pillow, is very clearly "_Spock_!" 

Spock gapes (well, his mouth is slightly open and his eyes widen by a friction, but in Vulcan terms...)

Jim turns onto his belly, ass in the air, and he slips his pinkie into his hole alongside the other fingers- with a shout, he arches of the bed and spends himself.

Spock is quick to retreat. 

The problem now is, he cannot forget about the incident. 

Both about the Captain saying his name, and about the act of masturbation itself.

What does it mean that Jim thought of him right before orgasm? Did he really? And if yes, why? Is it simple physical attraction, "wanking material?" or more of a romantic infatuation? Spock has been drawn towards the Captain in that way for years, but he had considered the chances for his feelings to be reciprocated to be minimal...

And the masturbating. _Vulcans don't masturbate. _It would be illogical to do so, had no purpose. Spock has never tried it. Sure, he has knows of the existence of the act before, having lived amongst humans for years now- but he has never seen it done, and certainly not by someone he was interested in... Now, he is intrigued.

He might not be able to figure out the Captain's feelings for him without talking to him, but he can do this on his own.

After the alpha shift ends, Spock is alone in his room. He engages the privacy lock and awkwardly undresses. Not that he would ever admit to feelings awkward in this situation. It is his own body, any discomfort at the nakedness would be illogical. 

And yet.

Once fully naked, Spock moves onto the bed, laying down against the headrest.

He starts stroking himself experimentally. 

Spock knows this act is more common than what Jim did, and while he didn't get a real life look of the act, he feels like he should start with something simple. He also knows it would be highly unprofessional to think about his captain and friend during the act (although that is already futile).

It feels good...

Very good, indeed. 

Vulcan penises self-lubricates, so he is nice and slick in his hand as he strokes himself.

Laying back, his movements are getting faster, and Spock feels a heat pool inside his belly, getting more, higher, spreading everywhere and making him tense-

He collapses into a heap.

When he looks down, Spock frowns: there is no ejaculate covering his hands. It's no more slick than before... Is something wrong with him? Maybe it is just his Vulcan physiolog, maybe this is why vulcans don't masturbate. Other than from the lack of logical reasons to do so in the first place.

But he still feels _good_... Definitely doesn't have "blue balls", the way some human texts he consulted described masturbating without coming to completion. 

He feels so good, in fact, that he wants to try again. While his Penis is only half-hard now, he decides to try what Jim did earlier after all.

Using his own lubricate to slick his fingers, he slips one into himself. 

This feels- interesting.

Spock moves the digit further, but it is not doing much for him

After adding a second finger, he moves even deeper and-

_Aaah! _

Now he is glad for the soundproofing around his room, and realizes that Jim must usually have it up, too, when he does this. There is no way the so vocal Captain is usually more silent during the act.

Spock keeps making many illogical noises, especially when he finds a certain spot inside of him... 

He arches of the bed and comes, hard, spending himself over his fist and sinking down into the pillows, exhausted. 

Oh.

So maybe that is the secret? Anal stimulation? Although, of course, that would make little sense for procreation. 

Before he can contemplate the topic further or even properly catch his breath, there is a sound of knocking at the door.

"Hey, Spock, do you have a moment?"

Jim's voice sounds artificial, and it takes Spock a moment to remember that it must come through the loudspeakers to overgo the soundproofing. He hopes Jim hasn't noticed- after all, Spock never usually soundproofs his room.

He undoes it while instructing the computer to keep the door locked.

"One moment, Captain!" he is still very out of breath...

Stumbles over to the small sonic cleaning station keeps in his room because the Captain tends to hog the bathroom and shower facilities, Spock then hurries to put on clothes to look somewhat presentable.

He still feels faint and flushed...

"Yes, Captain?" Spock forces out once the door opens in front of him.

"Hi, just wanted to ask- wait, Spock, are you alright?"

"I must admit I am feeling a little faint..."

Spock clutches the doorframe. Is this normal? He tries to calculate how much energy he used up during his earlier... _experimentation_... But finds he doesn't fully remember. 

"Do I need to get Bones???" Jim looks truly worried. 

"Please refrain from..."

"Spock?"

"I believe that after getting up too fast after-" he breaks off- "The logical conclusion is just a lack of blood in the brain region"

"Ooooh okay, sounds like you better sit down- Spock?"

"If you could assist me-"

Jim gently touches his clothed elbows and helps him to lower himself to the ground.

"Head between your knees, okay-" he pats his shoulder, then softly touches his hair- "oh, sorry..."

"No problem at all"

He didn't mean to say that, yet finds it is, indeed, the truth.

"Want to tell me what is going on?" Jim asks softly.

Spock can't look the Captain in the eyes. He doesn't even know whether it is his human or his Vulcan half that is embarrassed- Vulcan because of the illogical act of masturbation, human because of humanity's hangups surrounding sexuality. Perhaps both, together with the fact that it is Jim...

".... Wait... You didn't.. Did you? Omg no wonder you didn't want to see Bones... Um. Sorry. I'm probably talking bullshit and you probably have some actual problem and I just have a one track mind-"

"If your first assessment has been that I have tried the human custom of masturbation, you assessment has indeed been the truth," Spock says, feeling himself illogically flush again. The blood rushing into his head also makes him feel less faint though, and he lifts himself into a proper, straight backed sitting position. 

Jim stares at him. "Have tried- wait, are you telling me that was the first time you- okay, no, you don't have to tell me, sorry, oh my god-"

Jim flushes bright pink. Spock finds that he thinks it is endearing. 

Then he remembers something and tilts his head. They are already having this conversation, so he might as well ask:

"I have to admit my curiosity has not been sated but I rather am even more confused, and disturbed by my lack of knowledge about my own physiognomy. If you are comfortable telling me- Do humans and always ejaculate when reaching orgasm?"

"Uh, yes, I mean, I think so? I mean, men, of course- why?"

"Most fascinating. And not just, say, during specific acts of..."

"Nooo...?"

"While I of course do not have enough data to make any claims with this self study, I found that I only ejaculate when engaging in anal stimulation. I also find myself a lot more exhausted after those acts."

Jim blushes dark red. 

"Oh. Okay. No idea sorry. Um. Wait so this was really your first- Uh. No wonder you're all exhausted tho, if that was your first time- um, anyway."

Jim stands, averting his eyes, and Spock follows suit, holding onto the sink but otherwise back in his straight-backed Vulcan posture. 

"What did you require my assistance with?"

"Uh, nothing in particular, can wait... Uh, do you need help there?"

Jim opens door for and leads him to bed, can't resist pressing a kiss to his head before quickly retreating. 

"Jim, wait!"

The other man freezes.

"Did you just- kiss me?"

"Sorry, gosh, I'm so terrible, especially after I just basically caught you- um, sorry, I'll just leave canwepleaseforgetaboutthis andpleasedontrequestatransfer whileidunderstandireallyneedyouasmyfirstofficer okay?!"

Spock tilts his head again. Only his long acquaintance to Jim allowed him to understand his last words. "Please, turn around. That is not what I meant. I want to ask- is a kiss not usually used to indicate a romantic inclination?"

"...yes? Sorry......."

"Jim, turn around." 

Once Jim faces him, he asks: "Romantic- not just physical attraction?"

Jim blushes, tries to joke: "Wow, you're full of yourself, so sure the physical attraction is there-"

Spock's cheeks tint green. "I have to admit that yesterday I have seen you in a rather compromising position while saying my name. I suppose it is likely you forgot to engage the privacy lock. Either way, it is both what made me curious about the act of masturbation and what indicated to me that you are sexuality attracted to me. However, I do not know whether you would also be interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with me."

Jim blinks. This almost sounds like... "Yes" he whispers. 

"Vulcans mate for life."

Jim gapes at him.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Jim, I need you to understand-"

"Oh, you totally are!" His grin turns into softer smile as he walks towards the Vulcan. "and the for life thing- and believe me, okay, even though I can't believe I'm saying it, but - that's okay for me. I knew that I like you for a long time now, I just never thought I had a chance, but I never did anything serious with anyone else because- you're it for me, Spock." he halts right in front of him.

Spock stares at him, then lifts two fingers, indicating Jim to do the same.

As their fingers press together, Spock whispers "This is a vulcan kiss."

"Oh" Jim breathes. He looks at their fingers, entwining their hands even more, and when he looks back at Spock his Vulcan is flushed green.

"Would it- would you be okay with me kissing you the human way?"

"I would indeed be amiable to such-"

Jim kisses him, lips pressed together almost forcefully, and they fall back onto the bed, still holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my second draft version that I posted bc I know I don't have the time atm to edit it properly and also know that I never finish an ff that's been laying around for too long. So. Sorry not sorry? If anyone feels like properly betaing this, hmu.
> 
> I also still have ideas for a second chapter with actual sex, gonna be as unedited as this one- anyone still interested? Let me know or leave a bookmark :)
> 
> More Spirk fanfic by me [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/works?fandom_id=1801)!


End file.
